The present invention relates to the technical field of copy control of contents.
In relation to the above technical field, JP-A-2002-319227 describes as follows:
The problem to be solved is “to enhance the usability at the time of changing information whose first generation is only permitted to be copied (“Copy One Generation”) to information whose further generation is inhibited to be copied (“Copy No More”) to record it”; and
The solution is “to permit copying only one generation (“Copy One Generation”) within a predetermined time period after recording to make up for a part the recording of which has been interrupted due to troubles during the recording, and to record the two identical streams on a medium so that one can be used for normal viewing and the other can be moved to another medium and stored therein as needed”.